<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Look at How the Flower Sings by MaddyReadsIt_32904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741245">Look at How the Flower Sings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyReadsIt_32904/pseuds/MaddyReadsIt_32904'>MaddyReadsIt_32904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Poetry, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original work - Freeform, Poetry, Sad and Happy, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyReadsIt_32904/pseuds/MaddyReadsIt_32904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of my horrible poetry. Which you should definitely not read. This is also on wattpad and Fanfic.Net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1-Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why don't you show me your bleeding heart?</p><p>Hearts can only take so much drama.</p><p>The one look that you received, crushed you.</p><p>He took most of your heart.</p><p>You only have a cavity in your chest, where love used to call home.</p><p>That person is gone now.</p><p>That person has gone to the mercy of Hades.</p><p>You are safe now.</p><p>Why don't you show me your kindness, everything that makes you, you?</p><p> </p><p>You are beautiful.</p><p>Do not let anyone tell you otherwise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2-Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a fact of life that everyone and everything dies.</p>
<p>We, as humans, become emotionally attached to things that do die.</p>
<p>This keeps is good. <br/>This keeps us from worshiping impractical things in life.</p>
<p>Death, to some, is release from the torment. <br/>Death, to some, is a faraway place where adventure lies. <br/>Death, to all, is a form of goodbye.</p>
<p>We, should not expect death. <br/>We should not be begging death to come to our doorstep.</p>
<p>Most death, is sudden, it is quick. <br/>Most death, is unexpected. <br/>Most death, is not drawn out.</p>
<p>It happens when nobody expects it.<br/>It wakes you up. <br/>It makes you want to yell at the world to stop moving and buzzing around, one of your loved ones just passed away.<br/>It shakes and shocks you to the core.</p>
<p>Many people forget, that in death, there is new life.<br/>Take the Phoenix, for example. <br/>It dies, but it bursts from its ashes and begins a new life as a hatchling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3-Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honey, everyone cares about you<br/>You don't have to be afraid<br/>Who is hurting you, just tell me<br/>I will make it go away<br/>I will protect you.</p>
<p>It is not you and it is not them <br/>People are each unique in everyone's own way<br/>You and I are alike but different<br/>You are not along in any world<br/>It is not in anyone's place to judge</p>
<p>Don't judge them and they will not judge you<br/>Keep in mind, the one who does judge you, <br/>Is getting judged by others.<br/>Give that person a break<br/>Give them time. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>To that person reading, who feels that because they are being judged, they have to judge other people, know that you are not alone.</p>
<p>You have to rise and be all that you dreamed. You will make it out alive. In the morrow you are new. The sun will dry your tears and your sorrows. (Arise; Flyleaf)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4-Hush Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't you worry child</p><p>Nobody's going to hurt you</p><p>I will protect you</p><p>No need to run away honey</p><p>My last breath will be in your defense</p><p>It doesn't matter if you're gay, or bi</p><p>Whatever they tell you it doesn't make sense</p><p>My house is your house</p><p>Don't you cry</p><p>It's okay my little mouse</p><p>Who hurt you...</p><p>Why did this happen...</p><p>You visions your hallucinations will be over</p><p>Don't you dare cry</p><p>Just close your eyes</p><p>And remember</p><p>I Love You</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5-Prayer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For those who are lost</p><p>We say a prayer</p><p>For those whos lives have been cost</p><p>May they rest and have peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6-Nightime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is dark with the weight of the world</p><p>Listening to the calls of mother nature as she whispers "good night"</p><p>Owls shout their hello as they begin their daily routine</p><p>Bats start singing the songs of their people</p><p>Cicadas chirp their loud bellows</p><p>We close our eyes and wait to be whisked to the land of Hypnos while others are working, living</p><p>Which side of the globe are you on, little dove, in the eras of light and dark?</p><p>People dreaming of hope and love and fear</p><p>But sh, little dove, shh, rest your eyes, your heart, your brain</p><p>In the morrow you will wake and re-begin your day</p><p>As the sun rises you will soon awake, little dove,</p><p>Birds will sing, mourning doves will call</p><p>"We are here. We are alive. We are reborn"</p><p>"We exist."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7-You cannot divide by Zero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You cannot divide by zero,</p><p>As everyone knows.</p><p>Zero is nothing, a null period</p><p>You cannot divide something by nothing</p><p>Of course, nothing is always something,</p><p>And since the nothingness that is something can be divided by something</p><p>Then, it seems, like you actually can divide by zero</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8-7 Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday begins with groans of agony</p><p>Tuesday ewww school</p><p>It's HUMP DAY!</p><p>Thursday, school is almost over</p><p>Friday sounds like children cheering as they are released from the prisons of school.</p><p>Saturday is a day of sleeping in</p><p>Sunday arrives, which means that the week is through</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9-Panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is she tricking people?</p><p>Is she spinning people into her web of lies until she is not sure where she started and the lies end?</p><p>Is she a liar?</p><p>Has she called pain and torture to those who try to be-friend her? To love her?</p><p>Do you think she has not noticed the pain in their eyes when she does something wrong?</p><p>She knows that she is a meteor, burning through those around her.</p><p>She knows that she brings suffering to everyone.</p><p>She can hear the laughter of others in the shadows who are watching.</p><p>She knows that she just wants to watch the world burn.</p><p>She knows that no one will truly love her, lest her flames choke them.</p><p>Does she suck people dry until they only bear resentment toward her?</p><p>This friend, That friend. Her best friend shows signs.</p><p>Is it her own paranoia?</p><p>Twisting her thoughts and actions until she is convinced that the world is against her when it was her fault all along?</p><p>Where is home?</p><p>Where can she not hurt anyone?</p><p>She knows that doing things like writing self-indulgent shitty poetry, is all that it is, self-indulgent. She knows that this is an effort of a depressed teenager who is over-appreciated in her own mind, and under-appreciated in the world.</p><p>Narcisism.</p><p>Depression.</p><p>Anxiety.</p><p>Begging for help, but only getting dissapointment.</p><p>Is she asking for help? Or demanding she is left along?</p><p>Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you.</p><p>Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you.</p><p>No.</p><p>Panic-filled thoughts</p><p>Is she going crazy?</p><p>Schizophrenia?</p><p>Dissociative Identity Disorder?</p><p>Bipolar Disorder?</p><p>Autism Spectrum?</p><p>Hypochondria?</p><p>Psychopathy?</p><p>Sociopathy?</p><p>Screams.</p><p>Mentally at least</p><p>Panic</p><p>Panic</p><p>Panic</p><p>Help</p><p>I do not understand.</p><p>I do not understand.</p><p>I do not understand.</p><p>I do not understand.</p><p>Blank.</p><p>Blank.</p><p>Blank.</p><p>Blank.</p><p>Scared.</p><p>It's all my fault.</p><p>It's all my fault.</p><p>It's all my fault.</p><p>It's all my fault.</p><p>It's all my fault.</p><p>I've been manipulating everyone.</p><p>Help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10-What has she lost?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the beginning, it seemed small,</p><p>To be thought of hardly at all.</p><p>A Science Competition is gone,</p><p>But that's all it is, that's all</p><p> </p><p>Then the school year abruptly ended</p><p>Not at first, it seemed to soon be mended</p><p>A week went by, then two, it became a new dawn</p><p>"No more school for you" she heard as though sended</p><p> </p><p>With no more school means no more band</p><p>Which eventually means no more Disneyland</p><p>A current Cleveland band trip passed on</p><p>What about everything in demand?</p><p> </p><p>Her birthday passes without luck</p><p>She cried and she cried and she thought it would suck</p><p>It went by without notice, without care, without being relied on</p><p>And it hurt and it burned and she thought "This is what it's like to grow up."</p><p> </p><p>No more Law Day on May 1st</p><p>Her emotions struggled and started to burst</p><p>So she locked them away, put them up in a vault</p><p>And promised not to be</p><p> </p><p>Online school is tough, she just doesn't learn this way</p><p>And she doesn't understand, she doesn't understand, can she fix this today?</p><p>It hurts and she tries so hard but to no avail and it's her fault</p><p>The Musical is canceled after all-that play</p><p> </p><p>It seems like Junior year will be virtual</p><p>Much to her disapproval</p><p>No dissections, no fun times with friends</p><p>She looks to her future and sees it being brutal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11-What's hope?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If we beg not to die at the hands of guns,</p><p>We are rude, and begging to get ourselves killed if it really happens.</p><p>Guns which are handed down father to son, mother to daughter</p><p>We just want to go to class and learn,</p><p>Make our brains smarter..</p><p>We are 6 in Sandy Hook screaming for our mommies.</p><p>We are 15 in Columbine, screaming for our moms.</p><p>We are 20 at Texas A&amp;M University screaming for our mothers.</p><p>We just want to live, and not die.</p><p> </p><p>If we beg not to die at the hands of the Corona Virus,</p><p>We are not smart enough to tell everyone what to do.</p><p>A weapon that is carried within our own bodies</p><p>A weapon that has killed more then 404 thousand people</p><p>A weapon that has injured over 7.04 million people.</p><p>We are 9 trying to learn using a strange online format.</p><p>We are 16, watching our futures crumble before us in a move we didn't ask the world to make.</p><p>We are 14, on our last year of middle school, and about to start at a new school.</p><p>We are 18, on our last year of high school, a year that we should spend worrying about ACTs.</p><p>We are 22, on our last year of college, looking out into the abyss that has become the world,                                   0       and seeing nothing.</p><p> </p><p>If we say that all are equal,</p><p>Then we're inviting terrorists into our country.</p><p>They can't be mothers fleeing with their children for a chance at a new life.</p><p>They can't be mothers wailing over the body of their son in the street, whose last words were begging to be able to breathe from those whose primary responsibility is to protect and serve.</p><p>Protect who?</p><p>Serve who?</p><p>Certainly not anyone whose skin color does not resemble a cloudy sky.</p><p>We are all books filled with different stories, yet you can't decide that you only like books from one certain author, and all other authors' books are horrid and have no value. </p><p> </p><p>If we say that we want to love freely,</p><p>We want to replace men and take over.</p><p>We are more feminine then is "appropriate" and there is something wrong with us.</p><p>What is so wrong with loving another of your gender?</p><p>What is so wrong with not having a gender?</p><p>Why are we tortured at so-called religious conversion camps?</p><p> </p><p>If we say we want to be able to do whatever we want, and wear whatever we want,</p><p>We are asking for men to rape us.</p><p>Why in a committee to decide women's health, is there only fat, white men present?</p><p>We are we treated like possessions?</p><p>Why when suggested that men stay home all night or only walk in groups to prevent women from being raped, do men say how it violates their rights?</p><p>We don't want to be called "hot stuff" in the supermarket.</p><p>We don't want to be catcalled everywhere we go.</p><p>We just want to be left alone. </p><p> </p><p>If we say that the ice caps are melting, that the sea is rising,</p><p>We are told to recycle, use reusable straws and bags.</p><p>Why is no one checking the companies that produce more than half of this waste?</p><p>Why does it fall to the little people to do the work of multimillion agencies?</p><p>Oil is mined by big companies like Exxon and yet the Native Americans are blamed for trying to stop it when the pipelines eventually leak.</p><p>We just want a planet that will last for the next twenty years.</p><p>Our descendants, if we as humanity survive that long, will choke on smog and drink from polluted rivers.</p><p>They will struggle to breathe because of the lack of trees and plants will produce less oxygen.</p><p>We will die painfully and slowly, just as the Native Americans warned us about, watching as the world crumbles around us.</p><p>We have been warned so many times, but have not heeded those warnings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12-I hope to write</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What will I ever hope to write</p><p>Of dragons that bite</p><p>Of chickens who soar</p><p>What can I ever hope to write?</p><p> </p><p>Will I fly in the sky</p><p>Or capture the mystical dragon's eye</p><p>What can I ever hope to write?</p><p> </p><p>O, what will I create</p><p>O, what will be fate</p><p>What can I ever hope to write?</p><p> </p><p>What will my characters say,</p><p>Will they laugh and play?</p><p>What can I ever hope to write?</p><p> </p><p>Bye-bye for now,</p><p>Its been a great show.</p><p>What can I ever hope to write?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13-Somebody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someday it won't hurt <br/>The sun will shine seemingly forever<br/>All your troubles will be gone</p><p>Someday peace will fill you<br/>The birds chirping will sound as if they're doing it for you<br/>Looking in the mirror won't seem like a threat</p><p>Someday you will get all that you ask for<br/>Your hard work will pay off<br/>You can rest</p><p>The harmonies of your heart and the harmonies of the bees will echo <br/>"You are home" they will cry<br/>"You are safe"</p><p>The animals will shout from the tree tops<br/>"You are valued,<br/>You are loved,<br/>You are prioritized,<br/>You matter,<br/>You belong,<br/>You are believed in,<br/>People will miss you."</p><p>Mother Nature looks over you with joy.<br/>She sings you a soft lullaby.<br/>All your troubles will soon be over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14-Springtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When summer seems to go on hiatus</p><p>They cry out in expostulation</p><p>Wishing to not banish the soon forgotten oasis</p><p>But no one can intercede for their salvation</p><p> </p><p>Gone is the warm decadence,</p><p>Though how meritorious it was,</p><p>They act with great petulance</p><p>Why is summer leaving- oh just because</p><p> </p><p>And so in a hackneyed sort of tale</p><p>The jaded leaves fall seemingly without coalition</p><p>And so they whisper "will summer ever prevail"</p><p>No longer creating an umbrage, as a result of their demolition</p><p> </p><p>As frost sends its icy grip down to the lands below</p><p>The animals in their prerogative sleep so deep</p><p>Now that the living factors are gone, the outside can seem so lurid</p><p>Without the provincial outlook they keep</p><p> </p><p>As they wonder whether the trees will ever transcend from their sleep graves</p><p>And the animals ever elicit activity</p><p>Make no innuendo about them in their caves</p><p>The flowers bloom, celebrating the festivity</p><p> </p><p>The animals no longer so unctuous,</p><p>The land no longer bleak</p><p>It seems springtime is among us</p><p>And the baby animals are very meek</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15-Natural Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dark, you have waited</p><p>Trying not to be an obvious interloper</p><p>In all that has been precipitated</p><p>While hovering closer</p><p> </p><p>They called you callow and bombastic</p><p>Without looking at themselves</p><p>They use their divel to be overenthusiastic</p><p>As they try so hard to get you expelled</p><p> </p><p>You might not be the epitome of honor,</p><p>But nor are they</p><p>Just because you can wear your feathers as more then a collar</p><p>Doesnt give anyone the right to exhort over the other, okay?</p><p> </p><p>Your feathery-sona doesnt ex officio you over anyone.</p><p>Nor does their attempts to infringe on your intrinsically unique biology</p><p>So now the games have begun</p><p>Think logically</p><p> </p><p>Don't let them ingratiate, but be aplomb</p><p>No one needs to inveigh</p><p>Try not to light a bomb</p><p>Instead lets try to convey</p><p> </p><p>This millennia, stop fighting</p><p>Stop anticipating the precipitate</p><p>Do not let hatred permeate the lighting</p><p>Of this stringent affair, a revolving gate</p><p> </p><p>Try not to surmise whether their red tails will hunt you</p><p>Or whether or not you will befriend the occult</p><p>In this morning so blue</p><p>Oh foxes and crows, do not revolt</p><p> </p><p>Of this it is surmised</p><p>That the lassitude of the animals</p><p>Will never occur, though whether that is for better or worse is something to be prized</p><p>Though hopefully not tyranical</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16-the bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bird sings a sad song<br/>Or a happy song</p><p>Who can tell?<br/>Certainly not the bird</p><p>She doesn't know if it's full of joy or full of sorrow<br/>If the bitterness of the song makes her choke</p><p>She doesn't know if in the morning she will be depressed or if she'll be content<br/>Who could know<br/>Certainly not her</p><p>They call it happy because that's how they feel<br/>Not her, but they</p><p>She couldn't wish to be more than a reflection<br/>She's just a bird after all</p><p>Does it even matter to the bird?<br/>Does she even care about how her song could be perceived</p><p>She's just a bird after all</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17-enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes she wants to jump and jump and jump<br/>
Being so full of joy<br/>
Of happiness<br/>
Of belonging</p><p>Sometimes she crouches in her room<br/>
Cursing the world for her hand of cards that she received from the deck<br/>
Shes depressed<br/>
Shes lonely<br/>
She's spiraling</p><p>Sometimes she wants the shouting to stop<br/>
To finally leave this hell loop that only happens when shes at her family’s house<br/>
She wants them to stop screaming at her<br/>
She wants them to be proud of her<br/>
She wants them to care about her</p><p>Sometimes she feels the fire as it curls around her veins<br/>
Demanding acknowledgement and freedom in a world where she is silenced<br/>
She wants to be able to speak<br/>
She wants to be able to be alive without being madder than she's ever felt<br/>
She hates that its the emotion she can feel best</p><p>She begins to learn, with time, that emotions are not one category<br/>
She can be contemplative, or melancholy, or passionate<br/>
She wants to be able to express herself like everyone else<br/>
She wants to not be so different<br/>
She wants to not be so depressed most days</p><p>But she is learning,<br/>
And that is enough</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>